peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: the Game Show (season 2)
This is the second season of Peppa Pig: The Game Show! Episodes Episode 1: A fair to remember Daddy Pig (the new host) Divides the 24 contestants into 2 teams, Team Light and Dark. Peppa (the leader of light) demands a hard challenge, but her request isn't put in. The challenge is to survive at the fun fair for 24 hours. Team light ends up winning. Episode 2: Are you Jocking me? Emily was the only contestant to receive a vote, eliminating herself. The challenge is soccer challenge. Candy takes charge of Team Dark, which gives her a terrible reputation. Chloe cheated and Candy remained bossy, putting their team UFE again. Episode 3: You Axed for it! Gerald is eliminated with a single vote. Afterwards, the challenge is to stop a giant ax from chopping the town. Realizing that the trend no longer matters, Candy throws Freddy at the ax. He survives, but sustains some serious injuries, removing him from the show. Team Light wins AGAIN by a default. Episode 4: The Crate Outdoors The elimination is tied between Max, Chloe, and Candy, so the contestants eliminate Chloe. The challenge is to move crates outdoors. Team Dark finally wins. Episode 5: Spooky Halloween Peppa and Pedro are tied with one vote each, so Pedro lets Peppa stay in. The challenge is to poop on the ground and the winning team goes trick or treating in the mall. Team Light almost wins, but then Danny f***ing lets it out, giving Team Dark the win. Episode 6: (Crap)tastic Carnival Zoe and Didley are in the bottom two, but Zoe is eliminated with two votes. The challenge is to survive a crap carnival. In the end, Team light wins, but Kylie comes over with a knife and is disqualified. Episode 7: Do You Mined? A twist is thrown into the show, meaning every elimination after the current one will be a double elimination. Because of this, Candy is finally out. The challenge is to mine ores. Team light snags another win. Episode 8: A(n annoying) trip HeroePeppa is out, but Simon and Delphine tie with one vote each. But Delphine starts with a D, so Delphine is spared, eliminating Simon. The challenge is to take a trip to the toad survival island. Team Light wins YET AGAIN. Episode 9: No-Thanksgiving Brianna and Danny are eliminated . The challenge is to behave. Team Dark FINALLY WINS. Episode 10: I'm Your Biggest fan! Wendy is eliminated with one vote, but nobody else got a vote. Due to being the lowest alphabetically, Suzy is eliminated. The challenge is to make a big fan. Team Dark wins again, but this elimination is a contestant vote. However, you can vote somebody to come into the game. Episode 11: Snow More Puns In the contestant vote, Didier, and Rebecca tie, so Rebecca is eliminated with Lisa. This episode declares the merge. Rosie and ,Robbie join as separates. Rosie shows to be blandy pants, and Robbie is a jerk. In the end, Delphine, Alex, Robbie, Max, and Peppa lose the snowball fight. Episode 12: Fire Crackers Peppa is eliminated. The challenge is to launch fireworks into the sky while holding crackers. Rosie, Delphine, HeroGeorge, and Max lose. Episode 13: Doesn't Mesh With Me Rosie is eliminated. The challenge is to make a mesh. However, everybody's mesh's suck, except George and Robbie's, so they are safe. Everyone else is up for elimination. But this time, their is a twist. The person with the worst mesh would get eliminated. So Herogeorge is out. The rest of the show is a contestant vote. Episode 14: Hearing This challenge is to survive a loud jury. Only Alex and Robbie win. Richard is eliminated with 4 votes. Episode 15: We Ran Out Of Puns George is the first to notice the title doesn't have a pun, to which Daddy Pig replies that they had no puns in mind. This challenge is the make a funny joke. Everybody but Delphine, Max, and Edmond win. Edmond is eliminated. Episode 16: Le Hop! The challenge is to hop to catch a flying bucket. Only two people lose, being Delphine and Robbie, ending his winning steak. The latter is eliminated as well. Episode 17: A Reward Unlike other challenges, this challenge is a reward, so nobody is eliminated. Max wins the prize, a night at the movies. Episode 18: Back To The Game This time, there is no challenge, just an interview with the eliminated contestants. Then, there is a race to see who will rejoin. Emily, Gerald, Chloe, Freddy, Lisa and Rebecca have a chance to rejoin. Simon technically won, but since he rejoined and won season 1, he can't come back until season 3. The results will be revealed at episode 21. Episode 19: Back to Normal (finally...) The show goes back to normal challenge and eliminations. This challenge is to sky dive. Nobody wins and Max is eliminated. Episode 20: Eat or Sleep The challenge is to eat and then stay up. Didier won the challenge, and Alex was eliminated. Episode 21: The Return Nobody but Freddy and Chloe receive votes. However, they both have one vote. Due to being higher alphabetically, Chloe rejoins, which the other eliminated contestants aren't happy about, due to her cheating. This challenge is target practice. Delphine, Chloe and Didier lose. Didier gets no votes, while Chloe gets two and Delphine gets three, finally eliminating her. Episode 22: A Strive This time, there will be an elimination, but no voting. The challenge is basketball. George loses the challenge and is eliminated. Episode 23: The Endgame With Chloe and Didier being the only two left in, they start the final challenge, a race to the lounge room. However, they both tie, and they have to do a vote instead. Episode 24: The Return HeroPeppa interrupts the the votes, wanting revenge. HeroGeorge also demands revenge. The 26 defeat them, but the votes are destroyed in the process. Episode 25: And the winner is... The votes are displayed again. Most people take Didier's side due to him being calmer and not being a cheater, unlike Chloe. The final results are 23-2 making Dider the official season 2 winner. Episode 26: The Application The next season only has 22 slots. The ones who made it will be revealed in season 3. Gallery TBA Elimination Table Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Category:TV Shows